Calls
by Jared Someone
Summary: Because if it was your last moment, you'd be making them as well...SxK


**Hello, my beautiful readers. Sorry for the non-response, I've been creating story ideas, as well as plans for one-shots, a couple of which will be made shortly, hopefully. I'm also working on my collab fictionpress story with my good friend, if you'd like to find it, our username is Jared Someone and Ashleeeee, so go find it on google, it'll be updated within the next few days, I promise. Ok, onto the fanfiction, hope you enjoy it, oh, and also announcement at the end of this story. Kay, enjoy **

C**a**_**L**_L_s _

Because if it was your last moment, you'd be making them as well

Sora Strife stretched as he slumped into his train seat. He was tired, sore, and above all, angry with himself.

He had just gone to visit his girlfriend Xion Wise in Twilight Town, a girl whom he had no longer feelings for. He had tried hard to break up with her that day but she had just kept putting it off, again and again, always changing tactics or distracting him with a Kiss, or a hug, or dragging him off to some clothing store. So when she had hugged him and took off home, he had been standing their looking like an idiot and still in a relationship.

Sora just mumbled something about the world being against him as he took out his iPhone 4 and headphones. He stuffed them into his ears and turned up the volume as he began playing the first song that was on which just so happened to be Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. He looked around to find that no one else was in the compartment so he could play his music as loud as he wanted to without bothering any of the other members of the train.

As he got up to the chorus he looked up his timetable on his phone to see that they were almost at the first stop. He turned down the music as he looked out the window to see the first station coming up. He sighed as he closed his eyes and waited for the train to slow down.

But it never did.

After a minute Sora realized that something was wrong. He slowly opened one eye and realized that they had sped past the station and were still going along at the same pace.

Slowly beginning to panic he checked his timetable again, but it was telling him that they should have stopped at that station. So there was only one reasonable explanation as to why they hadn't.

"The train's been taken over by terrorists!" He said out loud and began to panic. After a few seconds of screaming like a little girl he placed his hand over his mouth, and discontinued the noise.

"No, if they know that I know what's happened, they'll kill everybody on this train," He said in a bare whisper as he slowly sat back in his chair. He began making calculations and realized that at the speed they were going he would reach Destiny Island Station in roughly 25 minutes.

_25 minutes to live…so much I haven't done_ Sora thought, _I haven't gotten smashed, I haven't played a Playstation 3…I haven't had a three-way _

_Please, Sora_ said a voice in his head that sounded remarkably like his brother Vanitas_ the way you look, you would NEVER_ _have gotten a three-way. _

"Shut up Vanny!" Sora yelled out loud using a nickname that only his mother was aloud to use.

Sora sighed as he slouched into his chair, _Great_ he thought, _I've got 24 minutes to live and I'm yelling at my subconscious. _

He then thought about all the people he was leaving behind, His father Cloud Strife and mother Aerith Strife-Gainsborough, his brother Vanitas, his best friend Riku Leonhart, his friends Lea "Axel" Valentine and Roxas and Ventus Fair, Namine Lockhart and his closest friend plus the girl he had had a crush on since the 1st grade, Kairi Lockhart. There was also his other family; Terrance "Terra" Eraqus, his older brother figure and Aqua Eraqus, the tomboy older sister figure. Those people who he would never see again, the secrets that he had kept that he needed to get off his chest before he would be gone.

He had to talk to them…but first thing was first.

Pulling out his phone he hit the number that was at the top of his favorites (That had also been placed there by this person, and not by Sora). It rang a couple of times before it went straight to voicemail. Groaning in frustration he tried again and continued the same routine for a couple of minutes before he gave up and let it go to voicemail.

"Xion, it's Sora here, listen I know this might be hard to hear and believe me when I say I've tried to do this the honorable way, but I think that its over between us. We've drifted apart. I think we should go our separate ways. So that's it and if you don't think this is real then look on your facebook page, cause my name is not going to be there in the relationship status anymore. Goodbye Xion, have a nice life,"

Ok, so maybe he could have ended that a little more gracefully, but the man was about to die, he did not have time for niceties and if he was going to get through this, then he had to be brutally honest.

After deleting Xion from his contact list he went to the next person Riku Leonhart, his best friend. He only had to wait for a couple of minutes before Riku picked up the phone.

"Hey man, what's going on," A carefree voice replied. God he was going to miss that voice.

"Hey Riku, how are you man," Sora smiled.

"Something wrong, dude?" Riku asked. He had been always able to tell when Sora was upset or something was troubling him.

"Umm…I just broke up with Xion," Sora thought quickly and was very proud of this idea as it could mask the true sadness that he was going to die.

"Oh, man, that sucks, I'm sorry to hear that," Riku said, "Thank you," Sora responded.

"…So when are you going to ask Kairi out?" Riku said almost as quickly.

"Wait, WHAT! I just got out of a relationship, why would I go straight back into one? Besides, Kairi and me are just friends," He muttered.

"Mmhm, sure you are," he said lazily and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Actually there was something I wanted to get off my chest," Sora stated.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Riku asked.

"Well, do you remember when we were playing poker a couple of months ago and I managed to win $130 of your money?" Sora started off.

"Yeah…" Riku said slowly.

"Well, I kind of had a deck of ace's up my sleeve," Sora admitted even slower.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS MY MOTHERS DAY SPENDING MONEY YOU BASTARD! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU MOTHER FU-"_beep, beep, beep. _

Sighing, Sora moved onto the next person on his list, Roxas Fair. The phone beeped for a while before someone picked up.

"Hey man," Two voices said, two voices that were extremely identical.

"Hey Roxas, Ventus," Sora greeted and both the brothers laughed.

"Can you tell which is which?" one of them asked to which Sora sighed.

"No, no I cant," Sora said.

"What's up dude, you sound sad?" Sora recognized this as Roxas' voice, as he was the more concerned of others than Ventus was.

"Oh, me and Xion broke up," Sora said, and one the brothers sighed as the other shouted in triumph.

"Yes, you owe me 50 bucks Roxie," Ventus shouted.

"Don't call me Roxie! Only Nam can call me that," Roxas sighed, referring to his girlfriend Namine.

"Wait, you guys betted on my love life?" Sora yelled, outraged.

"Easiest 50 bucks I ever made," Ventus laughed.

"So, are you going to ask Kairi out?" Roxas asked, and Sora double taked.

"Guys, I just got out of a relationship, I'm not going to go into another one," Sora could not believe how little his friends truly knew him.

"It's cause you're scared aren't you Sora," Ventus mocked and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Right, well, I'll be going now…oh, and Ventus, we've been able to tell your voice from Roxas' for ages," Sora smirked.

"Wait, how?" Ventus asked.

"YOUR'S SOUNDS MORE FEMININE!" Sora screamed as he hit the end call button with a lot more force than he would usually.

It took him a few seconds to calm down, but when he had he moved on to Aqua Eraqus. Aqua picked up on the first ring.

"Yello," She said in a rather cheery voice, and Sora chuckled.

"Yello Aqua," Sora smiled and there was a pause before she continued.

"What's up, you seem down," She asked in a very concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing, your boyfriends an arse though," Sora mumbled and Aqua sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Aqua asked, like a mother asking what her naughty child had just done.

"Just betting on my love life," Sora stated, shaking a little with anger.

"What about your love life? Did you and Xion have an argument?" Aqua asked in a sister-like manor.

"No…we broke up," Sora said, and Aqua "aww"ed sadly.

"You ok, lil brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, ill be fine…I think," Sora said.

"You want me to come over?" She asked, and Sora responded with a "No, that's alright,"

"…so you gonna go after Kairi now?" Aqua asked, and Sora groaned.

"No Aqua, I'm not going to go after Kairi now…why does everyone seem to think there is something between us?"

"Umm…because there is," Aqua stated quite simply.

"Aqua, we are just friends, I promise,"

"Well call me if you feel upset or need some company, or need someone to beat someone up for you," Sora could almost imagine the friendly smile on his sister's face while she said this.

"Would you mind popping over to your boyfriends house and kicking his butt?" Sora smiled.

"Consider it done," She said and Sora laughed.

"Thanks big sis, you know how to make me feel better,"

"No problem, well I've got to go, I'll talk later alright?" She said, and even though he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to say that this was probably the last conversation they would ever had.

"Yeah, of course…well, bye," He ended the conversation as he looked out the window. Sora went onto the next person as the train sped up a tiny bit.

"Hey Hey," The voice on the other end belonging to Lea "Axel" Valentine.

"Hey Axel, how are you," Sora asked.

"Great, just burnt my English Essay," Axel laughed and Sora chuckled a little sadly.

"Nice, Axel," Sora stated, and Axel noticed the depression in his voice.

"What's up Sora my man?"

"Oh nothing…me and Xion broke up," Sora told him.

"Ouch man, I'm sorry," Axel said.

"It's ok man, it's ok," Sora said as the train went round a corner.

"…So you gonna ask Kairi out now,"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! No Axel, I'm not going to ask Kairi out," Sora yelled.

"Well you should man, she's hot, and she likes you a lot," Axel told him and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sure she does Axel," Sora said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"So, anything else you wanted to talk about," Axel said lazily as the sound of him consuming a drink was heard.

"Yeah, there was…I know you have a crush on Roxas," Sora smiled evily and the exact sound of the same drink quickly spitting out of his mouth was heard.

"I do-don't know what you're talking about," Axel stuttered.

"Axel, come on, we know you weren't "accidentally" spooning him on the year 10 camp,"

"I-I have to go, hang up some dishes on the lawn," Axel blundered before he hung up and Sora chuckled before he remembered his impending doom. He then went onto the next person, which was Terrance "Terra" Eraqus.

"Yoyo?" The voice came from his phone and Sora smiled at his older brothers signature greeting.

"Hey Terra, it's Sora,"

"Sora my lil bro, how's life treating you?"

Deciding to lie a little to Terra about how life was REALLY treating him, he said, "Alright, I suppose…me and Xion just broke up,"

"Oh bro, you alright? You want me to come over?" Terra asked.

"No, no, it's fine, I think some chocolate and sappy romance movies should have me covered," Sora chuckled and Terra laughed.

"So, you gonna go after Kairi now?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO! WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE SAYING I SHOULD!" Sora roared into his phone.

"You'd think there was a clue in there, but no," Terra muttered.

"What?" Sora asked, still fuming.

"Nothing, nothing, anyway I have to get going, I'm still studying for my Mark of Mastery Exams," Terra stated.

"Yeah…good luck man, see you later," Sora said and he let Terra end the phone call.

He then looked through his contacts to see whom else would be good to talk to.

"Selphie…no, Tidus…no, Vanitas…well, I probably should," Sora sighed as he hit his brothers name, then phone number and held it up to his ear.

"What do you want?" The voice, which sounded like a colder version of his own rang through his ears.

_Always the charmer, Vanitas was _Sora thought

"Hey bro, how are you?" Sora said in a monotone voice.

"How do you think I am? I'm trying to study for my Mark of Mastery Exams and I'm always getting calls from my pain-in-the-ass brother," Vanitas muttered angrily.

"Look bro, give me some slack, I just broke up with my Xion today," Sora said, and for the first time in a very long time, Vanitas sounded sincere.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Vanitas said and Sora, grateful that he could hear some sort of kindness from his brother at least once, smiled.

"Thanks, bro," Sora smiled.

"…So when are you going to bang Kai-" _Beep, Beep, Beep. _

Sora, who was now red in the face (Not from anger, but from the opinion that there was some chance that Kairi actually liked him as much as he liked her) decided to go straight to the source…and by the source, he meant Kairi's twin sister Namine Lockhart.

"Hello?" Namine said in a kind, innocent voice.

"Hey Nam, it's Sora here,"

"Oh, hello Sora," Namine answered in a pleasant tone.

"How are you?" Sora asked and was answered with an "Oh, I'm good, how are you?"

"Could be better," Sora smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked.

"…Me and Xion broke up," He said and Namine sighed rather sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora," Namine stated.

"Yeah…you going to tell me I should go after Kairi now?" Sora's voice croaked from all the talking he had been doing.

"Actually, I might tell Kairi she has a chance now," Namine's words echoed through Sora's ears, and he literally double taked.

"…I'm Sorry?"

"Sora, I thought it would have been obvious to at least you. Kairi likes you…A LOT. She never stops talking about you, 'Oh, me and Sora were partners in science today, we were studying at the library today, Sora's so smart, Sora's so funny, Sora's so talented,' goodness, she talks about you more than her own life,"

"No, but…when me and Xion got together, she was happy, she said she was happy for me," Sora recalled a time long ago when he had first told his group of friends that he was in a relationship. Kairi had been the first person to congratulate him about it.

"Oh, Sora, you really are clueless," Namine giggled.

"Huh?"

"You saw what Kairi wanted you to see, you saw the best friend Kairi, you didn't see the lovesick Kairi," Namine stated.

"And you did?" Sora asked, clearly as a joke, but the sigh coming from the other end of the phone call shut Sora's mouth.

"She wasn't the fun-loving Kairi anymore, she was sad and depressed. She spent most of her time in her room, loud music roaring in her room. She wouldn't come out unless it was school or dinner and every day…every day I saw her take a deep breath before she entered the schoolyard and smile as she ran up to you,"

Sora was speechless; his eyes were widened, his breath slowing down. Was this what Kairi had really gone through? She had to keep up appearances for his sake? For their friendships sake?

"She did all that…for me?" Sora's voice croaked worse than it had before and Namine mmhm'ed in response.

"I've…got to go," Sora said slowly as he hung up and placed his head into the seat, and sighed.

So Kairi really did like him. All his friends probably knew this, had probably known this for ages. Yet he was the clueless one, he couldn't even see it right in front of his own face. How long had she liked him? A Year? A few? Maybe she had liked him just as long as he had.

There was only one thing to do.

With a look of determination in his eyes he scrolled through his list until he found her name. He paused for a few seconds, before he shook his head and pressed her name, holding the phone up to his ear and waited. Every time a beep sound was made his heart would literally jump out of his chest. Finally the sound of someone picking up the phone was heard and the next sound almost made him sigh in happiness.

"Hello, Kairi here," The owner of the voice said and it took Sora a second to get his voice back.  
"Hey, Kai, it's Sora," He smiled sadly as he looked out of his window to see that they weren't far away from Destiny Island Station.

"Oh, hey Sora…You Ok? You sound a bit sad," Kairi's voice of concern was enough to make Sora smiled genuinely.

"Oh, it's nothing…me and Xion kinda…broke up," Oddly enough Sora found it harder to tell Kairi than it had been for the others.

"Sora, I'm so sorry," and her voice actually sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's ok Kai, the relationship was heading towards the end anyway," Sora pressed his cheek against the cold window, and sighed in its comforting grace.

"You going to be alright?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but there's something I have to tell you," Sora felt his heartbeat continue to increase as he knew the moment was coming quicker than he had imagined.

"What?" Kairi asked and Sora noticed her breathing quicken by just a fraction.

"Ok, here goes…Kairi, I really like you…a lot. I like the way your hair sways in the breeze or how it goes over your left eye. I like how deep your bright blue eyes can be, I could literally stare into them for hours, I love your smile, how even at my worst moments, it could make me have the best day of my life and most importantly, I love you, every single little thing about you,"

There was silence on the phone and for a second Sora genuinely believed that Kairi had hung up on him. But there was the tiniest sound of a choke and a sniff that proved Kairi was still on the line.

"Sora," Kairi merely whispered.

"And the only thing I really regret is that I didn't tell you sooner, if I had, we could have had years together," Sora said.

"It doesn't matter…we can use the time we have now and it will feel like an eternity to both of us," Kairi said at the other end, and Sora was sure that she had let a tear escape her…a tear of happiness.

Try as he might, Sora just couldn't bring himself to tell Kairi that this would be the last time that they actually talked to each other. He wanted to hear the happiness in her voice; he wanted that to be his everlasting memory, her voice.

"Well, I guess we can discuss this when I get there," Sora said, his voice shaking a little.

"Yeah, of course," Kairi responded.

"Ill see you later…Kai Kai," Sora said with a small smile and he let her hang up before he placed the phone into his pocket and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to occur, waiting for the train to crush him as he concentrated all his might on Kairi, her face, her thoughts…her feelings towards him. He took a deep breath and waited.

And then the train slowed down.

At first Sora believed that his mind was playing tricks on him, that the feeling of a train slowing down was merely his subconscious giving him the feeling because he had been going on the trains for ages. He slowly began to open his eyes, which then widened when he realized that the train had slowed down. Pushing his cheek against the glass, he saw the familiar Destiny Island Station.

"But…terrorists…train…boom," Sora uttered in disbelief, and his queries were answered by the P.A system of the train.

"Attention passengers, we have now arrived at Destiny Islands Station, thank you for taking the Express train from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands, have a nice day,"

"…EXPRESS!" Sora shouted, literally losing it. He had gone through all those calls, all those confessions, for absolutely nothing.

Sighing, Sora stared out the window, before he caught sight of something, and his jaw literally hit the ground.

Standing on the station, wearing a pink/purple shirt, tight dark blue jeans and a side carry bag was Kairi, smiling at him. Although Kairi looked pretty every time Sora saw her, today she looked…especially beautiful. But although he was transfixed with her beauty, there was one question that he couldn't get out of his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING AT THE STATION!"

_Maybe I concentrated on Kairi so much that I am imagining her on the platform right now _Sora thought to himself and this seemed like a plausible reason.

Like a dream, Sora stood up and began to walk towards the door. But it didn't feel like walking, more like floating towards the door. He stepped onto the platform and Kairi smiled as she began to run towards him. She jumped into his arms and planted a long deep kiss right onto his lips.

_Man if this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up _Sora thought as he closed his eyes, as the romance the two had felt for each other over the years exploded in the one romantic act.

Parting away, Sora was almost convinced that he had not just kissed thin air but the actual Kairi. But there was one last thing he had to do before he was absolutely convinced.

He poked her in the cheek.

"Owch," Kairi smiled in mock pain as she rubbed her cheek, to which Sora smiled.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you were real," Sora told her and Kairi smiled cheekily.

"Would you like me to prove it to you again?" She began to lean in.

"Oh yes please," Sora responded, and the two leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting not as long as the previous one as Sora withdrew quite quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked, wanting an explanation if she wasn't a hallucination.

"After that call I wanted to see you, so I made my way over here…what was with that call anyway?" Kairi asked and Sora smiled.

"Let's talk about that later," Sora leaned in to give Kairi her third kiss, but once again backed out a few moments later.

"Hang on, you live 10 minutes away. How did you get here so quickly?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I got a lift," Kairi smiled and Sora cocked his head to the left.

"A lift? From who?" Sora asked to which Kairi grinned.

"From them," and Kairi pointed to her left and Sora turned to where Kairi was pointing, his eyes widening as he did.

Standing there was all his friends. Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Axel, Namine and Aqua. However, Sora wasn't too happy to see Riku, Ventus and Axel, because although the others probably meant well, he knew those three were probably there for a different reason entirely.

"Well Kairi, It's been fun, but I got to go, see you later," Sora said quickly and as Riku, Ventus and Axel began to advance on him, he quickly pecked Kairi on her lips before he took off, followed by the three.

"STEAL MY MONEY WHY DON'T YOU!" Riku yelled as he chased Sora with a baseball bat.

"CALL ME FEMININE WHY DON'T YOU!" Ventus cracked his knuckles as he chased Sora.

"ACCUSE ME OF BEING GAY WHY DON'T YOU!" Axel shouted as he produced a lighter and began to flick it as he ran after the brown haired boy.

"PLEASE, STOP, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Sora screamed like a little girl as he ran out of the station and out of sight, as Kairi's laughter echoed throughout the station and random people looked at the teenagers as the three boys chased him and Kairi couldn't help but smile as the last glimpse of the sun, as well as her new boyfriend disappeared from her view.

**Alright guys, what did you think? The idea actually came to me after I had just tried to brake up with my girlfriend, to which had failed, and I was angry with myself, so a lot of that at the beginning is from personal experience. Anyway, as I was sitting on the train coming back after the failed attempt, I imagined what would happen if the train had been taken over and it was going to crash, and viola, the idea was born. **

**Anyway, onto the announcement. As you all know (if you've been keeping up with 13) I'm taking a break on the numbers saga to get my love back into it, but, I've hit a snag, because I've now had three full plot idea's for 3 different stories. I have everything from characters to plot summery to random items, but I can't decide which one I want to do (and I really don't wanna do all three at once) so this is where you come in. **

**Once you have reviewed, made favorite story, or whatever else it is you wonderful people do, I want you to skip over to my profile page and participate in the poll to decide which Story idea you want me to run with. I will leave it up for a couple of weeks, and I want you to choose which one you would want to see made. Obviously I've given a very brief detail of each one as well as their title, and if you have any questions about any of them (QUESTIONS, not plot summery) feel free to send me a personal message, and I will do my best to answer your questions without giving too much away. Questions can include character rolls (one character per person) Setting info (Again, one setting pp) or anything you want better explained. **

**Questions and answers will be placed on my Profile Page as well as messaged back to the questioner ASAP. Please take the vote seriously, it means a lot to your future reading entertainment and me. **

**Thank you once again, now what are you still doing here? Go! Review! Love you all, bye bye **


End file.
